Mi eternidad: solo contigo
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Los papeles son invertidos Bella es vampiro y Edward humano Bella desea beber la sangre de edward pero no lo hace mientras trata de evitar matar a Edward se enamora de el
1. Chapter 1

Otro día mas pense veía como se iba poniendo el sol como iba amaneciendo otra vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había visto este espectáculo era como si una película se regresara y se regresara ya me estaba hartando de esto pero que le iba hacer esto era algo que tenía que ver por toda la eternidad mis hermanos estaban viendo la tele y mis padres había ido de caza, todo era tan aburrido dentro de un par de horas iría a la escuela, odiaba ir ahí no aguantaba mucho estar ahí aun no me acostumbraba a mis nuevos hábitos alimenticios todos olían demasiado bien, mis hermanos siempre me apoyaban pero en realidad el único que podía entenderme era Jasper para el todo era tan nuevo como para mi, tal vez por eso nos llevámos muy bien su novia mi hermana Alice la adoro es tan linda ella fue la primera en aceptarme, también esta Rosalie y Emmett mmm Rosalie bueno ella y yo simplemente nos soportámos las dos somos un poco "difíciles" y nuestros caracteres no nos ayudaban demasiado en llevar un excelente relación como la que tengo con su esposo Emmett bueno a veces llegaba a pensar que lo único bueno que tenia Rose era a Emmett no se como la aguanta el siendo tal alegre y bromista y su esposa tan pesada pero bueno dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y por último mis padres Mónica y Alejandro ellos me habían adoptado hace 10 años casi sesenta años después de mi transformación se han portado increíble conmigo no creo merecer tanto por eso decidí seguir su forma de vida y volverme "vegetariana" y la verdad aun me costaba trabajo pero por lo menos desde que vivo con ellos no he probado sangre humana. Alice venia subiendo las escaleras la escuche paso directo hacia donde me encontraba y le dije

-Si Alice

-Bella ¿iras de caza con Jasper?

-No lo creo no tiene ni tres días que fui a cazar

-Si lo se pero siempre hay que tomar sus precauciones ¿no?

-¿Alice viste algo?

-No Bella solo es un simple comentario

-Te conozco dime que es lo que viste

-No te preocupes Bella no fue nada

-confió en ti Alice tal vez cuando llegue de la escuela vaya de caza

-Bueno nos vemos al rato por cierto ya escogí tu ropa por favor ponte lo que te escojo

-ok Alice y gracias

-de nada Bella

Seguí contemplando el sol y el cielo antes de que las nubes lo taparan todo por completo me puse la ropa que Alice me escogió, deslice el peine por mi cabello y fui hacia la sala en donde mis padres estaban

-¿Bella?

-Si –respondí

-¿Por qué no fuiste de caza con Jasper?- pregunto mi padre

-Porque no tiene mucho que fui de caza

-Ahh al parecer mañana habrá sol estamos pensando en ir a ver a los Denali

-Me parece bien

-Ya sé que no te gusta ir mucho por allá si quieres puedes quedarte

-No iré con ustedes

-Bueno Bella me voy acaba de llegar el Doctor Cullen y tengo que explicarle lo que tendrá que hacer nos vemos

-adiós – respondí

Se había comentado el tema de que un tal doctor Cullen vendría pero pensaba que eso ya había sido hace semanas, mi madre me empezó a observar un poco raro

-Que pasa madre

-Nada Bella solo que esta más aburrida que de costumbre hoy que puedo hacer por ti ¿quieres que vayamos de compras? O al cine tal vez

-no te preocupes en cuanto llegue a la escuela el aburrimiento se me quitara

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente ella se preocupaba por mi lo sabia no me gustaba que ella lo hiciera aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente yo era la preferida de ellos tal vez por que los demás ya tenían a su pareja y yo no

-bueno tal vez podríamos ir por mi nuevo carro-dije con alegría

-mmm Bella ya sabes que el auto llega en un par de semanas

-Claro que no ya llego solo que no nos lo quieren dar aun pero s vamos tu y yo no creo que el encargado se niegue

-jajaja tienes razón se lo dire a tu padre y si el dice que si iremos saliendo de la escuela te parece?

-Esta bien

-Bella apúrate que llegamos tarde- dijo Emmett desde el garaje

-No me apresures quieres que aunque salgamos con un minuto llegaremos a tiempo

Salí hacia el garaje y me subí al auto con mis hermanos todos íbamos en silencio Alice estaba triste por que Jasper no iba con ella la acaricie la mano para que no estuviera triste llegamos a la escuela y Rose se estaciono en el mismo lugar de siempre salimos todos del auto y fuimos hacia la entrada odiaba la sensación que me invadía cada que entraba ahí mi garganta empezaba arder tal vez hubiera sido buena idea ir de caza con Jasper cada quien se dirigió a sus clases pase toda la mañana sin hacer nada interesante las clases eran bastante repetitivas de haber podido hubiera dormido lástima que eso era algo que no había podido hacer desde hace 70 años ¡como lo extrañaba!, era la hora del almuerzo iba a encontrarme con mis hermano ahí, había demasiado alboroto se oían cuchicheos por doquier al parecer había un alumno nuevo trate de escuchar que era lo que decían un tal Edward Cullen tal vez era el hijo del doctor Cullen lo busque con la mirada


	2. Edward Cullen

me encontré con un chico que no había visto nunca al parecer era él, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño dorado era blanco tal vez no tanto como yo pero si lo era bastante, alto y su cuerpo era atlético pero no como ninguno de mis hermanos sino mas desgarbado al parecer era la sensación del momento todas las mujeres se sentaban alrededor de él y le preguntaban un montón de cosas pero el no se veía muy feliz de ser el centro de atención pero les contestaba educadamente pobre lo entendía a mí tampoco me gusta ser el centro de atención sin embargo era algo a lo que después de tantos años me había acostumbrado, Jesica que compartía clases conmigo en Legua y trigonometría lo había salvado pero al parecer no era por buena gente sino por que se veía a leguas que el chico le interesaba eso le haría feliz a Alice por fin dejaría de ver a Jasper con esos ojos el chico y Jesica se pararon de la mesa para ir a otra menos concurrida en donde estaba Joseph y un par de chicos mas, se sentó y cambie mi mirada de dirección cuando logre escuchar la voz de Edward

-Quienes son ellos?

-La chica rubia es Rosalie tiene un hermano gemelo que se llama Jasper solo que no vino hoy y los otro tres son Bella, Alice y Emmett son hermanos, son adoptados son hijos del doctor Alejandro Swan , Rosalie y Emmett son novios lo mismo que Alice y Jasper

-Ahh pues son bien parecidos y ¿Quién es la chica del pelo castaño oscuro largo?

-Ella es Bella pero te aconsejo que no pierdas tu tiempo con ella no sale con nadie, nadie es suficiente para ella

Al escuchar esto no pude evitar sonreír aun no me perdonaba no haber salido con el, si supiera lo que soy seguramente ahora me lo agradecería

-No pienso hacerlo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y que pensar como para ocuparlo en una niña pesada

Ahh que se creía como se atrevía a decirme que yo era pesada ni siquiera me conocía como odio a ese tipo de gente cuando Emmett susurro

-Hay hermanita como eres pesada

-Cállate Emmett

En eso Rosalie y Alice se levantaron tenían Educación física y se tenían que cambiar y Rose se despidió efusivamente de Emmett y me dirigió una mirada de desplante de esas que eran comunes en ella y le dije a Emmett cuando me asegure de que ella estuviera lo bastante lejos para oírme

-Imagínate si eso piensa de mi que pensara de tu esposa

-Ella es adorable

-Cuando está dormida será Ahh se me olvidaba nosotros no dormimos jajaja

-Ves como si eres pesada

No le respondí solo le hice señas para que nos levantáramos y nos fuimos cada quien a sus clases a mi me toca Biología nada difícil en si nada que enseñaban en bachillerato era difícil ni siquiera en las licenciaturas

Entre y aun no llegaba nadie pasaba el tiempo y yo hacía dibujos en mi cuaderno llego el profesor y el aula se fue llenando poco a poco entonces llegó Edward el idiota que me había dicho pesada mi humor cambio y me volví a reír le demostraría que no era pesada sino todo lo contrario entonces se cerraron las ventanas y las puertas el salón se quedo sin ventilación odiaba cuando el de biología hacia eso, hacía que me ardiera la garganta entonces el maestro le señalo el asiento continuo al mío y se sentó a lado de mi sentí como mi garganta ardía de una forma incontrolable el chico olía bastante bien, bastante era poco era el olor mas delicioso que había olido en mi existencia el mounstro que habitaba en mi interior despertó no sé cómo le hice para contenerme y lanzarme sobre el me puse totalmente rígida deje de respirar después de todo no tenia problema con dejarlo de hacer Dios mío tenía que salir de ahí o el chico moriría y no quería matarlo Ahh era desesperante estar ahí el chico se dio cuenta de mi postura y de la cara que traía seguramente de asco aunque en realidad asco era lo último que pensaría al oler su sangre yo no podía dejar de apretar el escritorio que tenía delante de mí era como si lo dejara de apretar haría que me abalanzara a el chico, no podía, no podía defraudar a mis padres no lo haría aunque me muriera de las ganas de beber su sangre en ese momento pense en Alice ¿Por qué no me dijo? Que habría problemas por eso quería que fuese de caza con Jasper debí de haberlo hecho ahora era muy tarde para arrepentirme


	3. La cena

_**hola **_

_**Gracias por los reviews aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo espero que les guste **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer **_

* * *

Aun no sé como logre aguantar esa maldita hora ahí solo sabía que no podría defraudar a mi familia por un mocoso que olía bastante bien, el no iba a poder más que yo, algo que me había traído de mi vida como humana había sido que tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad y siempre conseguía lo que me proponía y ahora el momento de sacar a relucir esa fuerza de voluntad que tanto me había caracterizado en mi vida, cuando Sali y mis pulmones se llenaron de nuevo de aire fresco y pude pensar con claridad quise salir de ahí lo más pronto posible pero me fue imposible ya que tenía que esperar a mis hermanos, afortunadamente el chico estaba fuera de mi vista y de mi gusto del olfato, llegaron al carro de Rosalie y no pude evitar que saliera a flote mi mal humor

-¿Por qué se tardaron?, parecen humanos

-Hey bájale a tu mal humor Isabella- me respondió

-pues por un día en el que yo no estoy de mal humor deberías soportarme ya que yo te soporto a ti todos los días

Rosalie dejo escapar un gruñido yo solo la mire desafiante, Emmett la tomo por la cintura y la metió al auto él se sentó al lado de ella como copiloto mientras salíamos del estacionamiento de la escuela logre ver a un volvo plateado que salía al mismo tiempo que nosotros un auto se metió antes que Rosalie e impidió el paso haciendo que el volvo quedara a lado de nosotros de tal forma en que el piloto quedo al lado de mi ventana al ver de quien se trataba sentí en mi garganta que el fuego ya aplacado volvía subir el bajo su vidrio y me vio yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada el solo quito sus ojos de mi, Alice se dio cuenta perfectamente de la situación y me pregunto

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien?, tus ojos están negros tienes hambre verdad, ya ves te dije que fueras con Jasper pero ni porque puedo ver el futuro me haces caso

-Estoy bien Alice, pero creo que debiste decirme que me alejara del chico nuevo

-Si ya sé que te lo debí de haber dicho pero creo que era una nueva forma de comprobar tu resistencia, lo has hecho bastante bien. A él le toco clase conmigo de Literatura y huele bastante bien pero creo que para ti fue más difícil

-Difícil!! Pase una hora ideando miles de formas diferentes de engatusarlo para atacarlo nunca un humano había tenido ese olor para mi aun no sé como hice para poder resistirme a el

-Bella eres más fuerte de lo que crees, no sé si Jasper hubiera podido

-Subestimas a Jasper Alice, el no lo haría por que simplemente sería algo que te lastimaría a ti

Alice suspiro y fijo su mirada hacia la carretera, yo baje el vidrio de mi ventana y asome un poco mi cara quería sentir el aire fresco con olor a lluvia haber recordado la olor de biología traía consigo recordar el olor a Cullen tal vez mi carro podía esperar el día de hoy tenía que ir a cazar era urgente tal vez Emmett y Rosalie podrían acompañarme baje del auto y mi madre me esperaba nos saludo a cada uno en eso llego Jasper y saludo a Alice muy efusivamente al parecer la había extrañado después se dirigió a mi aun seguía un poco ansiosa y me empezó a mandar ondas de tranquilidad pero no pudo evitar preguntarme

-Estas bien?

-Ahora lo estoy

Alice interrumpió la conversación y aviso

-Tengo que ir de compras para la cena de esta noche que hay en la casa

-¿Cuál cena? Preguntó Emmett

-Su padre me acaba de avisar que la familia del doctor Cullen y el vienen a cenar y por cierto todos tiene que estar aquí su padre quiere dar una buena impresión con el doctor

-Que!!! ¿Están locos? Si Edward Cullen viene les aseguro que la cena será el –les avise

-¿De que me perdí? –dijo Jasper

-De nada mi amor solo que el Olor de Edward para Bella es irresistible pero por eso deberá ir ahora mismo de caza y llenarse a más no poder Tal vez la podrás acompañar, Tranquila Bella he visto la cena y no va a pasar nada

-Querida puedo hablar con tu padre de tu situación y decirle que estarás ausente durante la cena

-No Mónica ese niño no podrá más que yo y me imagino que si mi padre los invito a la casa es por qué significa mucho para el esto, así que estaré ahí, así que ya me voy a cazar ¿vienes conmigo Jasper?

-Claro y si dices que huele tan bien creo que no estará de más que me vuelva alimentar un poco

Salimos y empezamos a correr y llegamos al lugar por donde lo regular cazábamos escuchamos el trote de los alces en un par de minutos ellos estarían aquí, me senté en una roca, Jasper me miro preocupado y me dijo

-Bella de verdad Cullen huele demasiado bien para ti? Te noto preocupada vamos tu siempre logras esconder demasiado bien cuando algún humano te perturba pero ahora es diferente estas totalmente nerviosa y muy angustiada

-Jasper nunca había olido un humano que oliera así nunca! No sé como logre resistirme pero no les podía hacer eso a nuestros padres tengo miedo de atacarlo en la cena o cuando compartamos la clase no sé si pueda logarlo Jasper

-Bella tú eres muy fuerte incluso más que yo lo harás bien estaré a tu lado para que eses tranquila ¿está bien?

-Gracias Jasper tu eres el único que me entiende

Jasper se puso en posición de ataque y yo hice lo mismo el término primero que yo puesto que el ya había cazado en la mañana yo en cambio acabe con la manada de alces nunca me había alimentado tanto pero por lo menos eso podía controlar mi sed cuando lo viera, corrimos de regreso a la casa y al llegar estaba mi madre, Rosalie y Emmett cocinando la cocina era un desastre era la primera vez que cocinaban Jasper y yo empezamos a reír y les dije

-Quítense son un desastre en el arte culinario yo voy a preparar la cena

-¿sabes cocinar?- preguntó Rosalie

-Por supuesto, bueno sabía pero creo que lo hare mejor que ustedes

Me cedieron el lugar mande a Emmett por cosas que faltaban para la comida la comida llevaba su tiempo me empezaba a entretener era algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida como vampiro definitivamente este sería mi nuevo hobbie les haría de comer a los niños de los orfanatos termine la comida tenía muy buen aspecto lástima que no lo comería ni apreciaría el sabor llego Carlisle y fue directamente a la cocina y dijo

-Uhmm esto huele bastante bien ¿lo preparaste tu amor?

-No lo hizo Bella

-Cariño no sabía que tú cocinabas

-Bueno en mi vida como humana lo hacía

-Haber falta Alice pero pues ella debe saber lo que les voy a decir el Doctor Cullen viene con su esposa e hijo, van a tener que comer y fingir que sabe delicioso que no dudo que lo sea pero ustedes saben que para nosotros no finjan normalidad ya saben

-Está bien- respondimos

-Ellos llegaran en un par de horas así que tienen tiempo

Alice llego con muchas bolsas como era de su costumbre cuando iba al centro comercial y aviso

-Les traje ropa para la cena

Empezó a mostrar la ropa de cada uno me negué rotundamente a usar el vestido azul era mucho para una cena en la casa pero ella insistía

-Bella ese color se te ve genial darás muy buena impresión

-Puedo ponerme lo que sea y me veré genial Alice, dame una buena razón para ponerme el vestido y lo haré

-Solo podrías confiar en mí y ya Bella por favor hoy no me hiciste caso y ve lo que sucedió

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Nada solo que debió la niña ir a cazar pero no quiso hacerme caso

-Bueno quiero que las cosas salgan perfectas- aviso mi papa

Decidí hacerle caso a Alice después de todo era un vestido más que seguramente por su ordenes no me volvería a poner

Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme y arreglarme lo hice en 10 minutos ni siquiera le volví a echar una mirada al espejo sabía perfectamente como me vería baje y me encontré con el piano hacia un montón de tiempo que no lo tocaba el piano me relajaba era un buen momento para tocarlo empecé a deslizar mis dedos por las teclas empezaba a tranquilizarme las notas fluían por mis dedos el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció y solo existíamos el piano y yo no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero en cuanto abrí mis ojos y termine de tocar la última nota un montón de aplausos voltee a ver de quien provenían y vi a la familia Cullen, les dedique mi sonrisa mas encantadora y mi padre que se veía demasiado orgulloso de mi dijo

-Ella es mi Hija Isabella

-Mucho gusto Isabella Swan pero preferiría que me dijeran Bella los salude de mano a los tres en cuanto mi piel toco con la de Edward sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi piel, el doctor Cullen se presento

-Mi nombre es Carlisle, ella es mi esposa Esme y mi hijo Edward

Volví a sonreír y el doctor me dijo

-Tocas muy bien el piano

-Gracias

-Mi hijo también lo hace

-En serio- inquirí como si estuviera interesada

-Por qué no les muestras Edward

- Papa después de la demostración que nos acaba de dar Isabella no creo que sea conveniente que yo les muestre mis nulas aptitudes como pianista

-mmm no creo que seas tan malo muéstranos – le invite

Fue directo hacía el piano tenía que aceptar que caminaba con porte y elegancia para ser humano se sentó y empezó a tocar la verdad es que lo hacía excelente, yo lo hacía bien por qué mis habilidades sobrenaturales me ayudaban jamás hubiera podido tocar así de haber sido humana estaba impresionada y eso era mucho para una vampira que lo había visto todo, termino de tocar y todos aplaudimos agradeció y camino hacia en donde se encontraban sus padres al pasar a lado de mi me puse tensa Dios mío el tipo olía increíble Jasper se apresuro a ponerse a lado de mi y tranquilizarme se lo agradecí infinitamente mi madre nos condujo al comedor que nunca funcionaba como tal y se podría decir que lo íbamos a estrenar cada quien se sentó en su lugar Jasper cumplió con su palabra y se sentó junto a mi ahora lo iba a necesitar mas que nunca ya que Edward le había tocado sentarse a lado de mi la esposa del doctor Cullen dijo

-Vaya esto se ve riquísimo

-Sí, Bella se encargo de preparar la cena

-Cocinas Bella

-Si así que espero que les guste

-Seguro que si

Edward me vio de reojo y yo puse inusual interés en el mantel mi garganta quemaba volteo a ver a su padre y dejo descubierto su cuello se veía tan apetecible no podía mas así que tuve que disculparme

-Discúlpenme en un momento regreso es que me siento un poco mal iré a tomar aire fresco

-Hija estas bien?

-solo me maree un poco pero tomando aire fresco se me va a quitar

-Edward por qué no acompañas a Bella para que no salga al jardín sola

-Por supuesto

Peor cosa no pudo haber hecho que iba hacer yo afuera en la noche y con el pobre niño hoy sería su muerte no pude negarme Alice me miro y estaba un poco intranquila eso me dio miedo ella había dicho que no iba a pasar nada caminamos hasta llegar al jardín y me senté en una silla acertó en darme mi espacio ya que estaba alejado de mi no me quitaba los ojos de encima podía sentirlo eso no me gustaba entonces preguntó

-¿de verdad te encuentras bien? Te ves muy mal bueno no me malinterpretes solo que te ves que en serio te sientes muy mal aprovecha ahora tienes dos doctores en tu casa cualquiera de ellos te podría dar una checada

-ya me estoy sintiendo un poco mejor desde en la mañana no me sentía muy bien

-**Ahh**

Dijo como si ahora comprendiera todo decidí darle más argumento para que viera que mi actitud hostil había sido producto de mi "enfermedad"

-Supongo que he de traer una infección en el estomago casi toda la mañana tuve nauseas

-Creo que si vi que en la clase de biología no te sentías muy bien

-Si fue la peor clase de todas quería irme ya pero luego un idiota se atraviesa y cierra el paso del estacionamiento

-Si yo también tenía prisa se tardo bastante tiempo no?

-si, bueno creo que ya se me paso el mareo ¿entramos?

-Claro

Cuando entramos de nuevo al comedor Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett se sorprendieron de ver a Edward aun con vida

_**

* * *

**_

_**No se olviden de djear reviews plisss**_

_**Bye **_

_**Besos**_


	4. Visita a Denali

_**hola, trato de actualizar rapido pero con tantas historias en proceso me es dificil hacerlo muy pronto pero bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste y muchisismas gracias por sus reviews **_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a SM _**

* * *

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus caras, Edward me arrimo la silla para que me sentara empezamos a "comer" lo bueno era que yo tenía el pretexto de que todo el día me había sentido mal mis demás hermanos me miraban con envidia ya que ellos tenían que comer lo que había preparado, nuestros invitados no dejaron de alagarme acerca de mis habilidades culinarias de haber podido me hubiera sonrojado me dio gusto no haber perdido mi sazon, después pasamos a la sala a platicar, me impresionaba lo bien que se estaba portando Emmet hasta parecía que era todo un caballero hasta parecíamos personas comunes y corrientes Alejandro debería estar muy orgulloso de todos en especial de mi con mi entrada en el piano y la maravillosa cena no se podía negar a que fuera por mi auto estaba ansiosa con mi auto ya no tenía que ir en el coche de Rosalie o en el Jepp de Emmet podía manejar toda la noche a gran velocidad la idea me encantaba tal vez podría ir en él a visitar a los Denali me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones cuando Carlisle me pregunto

-Y cuéntame Isabella supongo que una muchacha tan bella y talentosa como tu tiene novio o por lo menos muchos pretendientes

En esos momentos agradecía no poder sonrojarme odiaba hablar de mi nula vida amorosa pero tenía que ser cortes y responder

-No tengo novio y pretendientes pues tampoco

-No lo creo

-de verdad, no creo ser tan exigente solo que simplemente no ha llegado esa persona y no tengo prisa alguna tengo toda una eternidad

Se rieron ante mi comentario entonces Esme interrumpió

-Ya ves Edward son jovenes todavia no creo que haya prisa alguna, es que mi hijo anda muy entusiasmado con su novia Lauren mmm ¿cuántos años tienes Isabella?

-diecisiete

¿Lauren? no me gusto lo que senti cuando menciono a la novia de Edward ahh! por eso no me gustaba hablar de ese tema porque me hacía pensar en que tal vez yo nunca pudiera encontrar el amor como toda mi familia pero no me iba a permitir sentirme triste por esas pequeñeces en ese momento Edward se levanto de la mesa y anuncio

-fue un placer haber compartido estos momentos con ustedes pero mi novia va llegar en unos minutos y prometí que iria a recibirla, espero verlos pronto

No se que me esta pasando pero no queria que se fuera no aun y menos para reunirse con la tal Lauren pronto me disculpe yo tambien ya que tenia que hacer algo

-en un momento estoy con ustedes-

Me dirigi hasta donde estaban los carros de los cullen fui hasta el volvo plateado y muy sutilmente hice que se saliera un poco de aire de una de las llantas en menos de un segundo estaba de regreso despidiendo a Edward

-Un Placer Edward

-Igualmente Isabella

Los despedimos ya que decidieron Esme y Carlisle tambien retirarse pero desafortunadamente el carro de Edward no podia irse así mi padre me miro como pidiendome una explicación yo simplemente trate de ignorarlo mi padre le dijo que el se encargaria de cambiarle la llanta ya que había sido culpa de el ya que el camino para llegar a nuestra casa estaba lleno de cosas que ´pudieron hacer que la llanta se ponchara y dijo que mañana en la escuela se lo ibamos a traer el accedio y se fueron, Alejandro nos agradeció por nuestro impecable comportamiento salvo el mio

-El me dijo que era una payasa tu lo oiste Emmett

-tiene Razon Bella fue una pequeña broma Alejandro aparte Bella fue la estrella de la noche la tienes que perdonar

Por eso adoraba a Emmett el siempre cubriendome cuando haciamos alguna travesura

Esta bien solo por que hoy te luciste Bella pero por favor trata de comportarte, Rose por favor cambia la llanta

-pero por que yo si la que le saco el aire fue Bella

-Por que tu eres la mejor con eso de los coches Rose- le respondí

Solto un bufido y fue hasta el garage a cambiarle la llanta

-Alejandro quisiera pedirte algo

-Vamos Bella no se tal vez si no hubieras hecho esa bromita hubieras pedido lo que sea pero haber dime

-quiero ir por mi auto- le dije

-pero llega en una semana

-No es cierto ya llego solo que el vendedor no lo quiere entregar aun, si voy yo y Mónica seguro que no los entregan

-está bien mañana ve y por cierto salimos a la cuatro ¿te lo vas a llevar?

-por supuesto para eso lo quiero tener ya y por ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí?

-Una semana tal vez al parecer el clima aquí en forks estará muy soleado así que no nos queda otra opción que quedarnos ahí

-y ya avisaste en tu trabajo, mañana iremos a la escuela?

-Si, bueno solo tu tendras que llevar el coche

-Pero Papa no quiero ir a ala escuela y menos en ese coche

-si no vas no iras por tu carro

-ok pero solo ire en la mañana despues del almuerzo me regreo ¿Jasper me acompañas?

-Si Bella alguien te tiene que acompañar yo me llevare el jepp de emmet, ni modo que camines 7 kilometros hasta aca

-Claro no vaya ser que me canse

Se quedaron viendo la tele mientras que yo iba al piano al entrar al salón el olor de Edward me invadió se sentía bien ya que su olor era tan tenue que no quemaba y podía identificar que aparte de su sangre olía a una extraña mezcla de maderas como a cedro y pino, también olía a limpio pero destacaba sobre todo el olor a café pero sin dejar un leve aroma a lavanda era delicioso su olor como humano conforme me acercaba mas al piano podía olerlo mejor podría pasar toda la noche en esta habitación me senté en el banquillo del piano y el olor estaba en su máximo esplendor empecé a tocar no sabía que estaba tocando, solo oía la música que estaba tocando, en un momento pare no había avanzado mucho, seguí sentada ahora sin tocar el piano esta justo en frente del ventanal no supe cuantas horas pasaron solo vi como l sol se volvía a poner una vez más salí de la salón y me dirigí a mi cuarto me acosté y puse mi música a todo volumen solo logre hacer que Rose me gritara y que le bajare decidí hacerle caso y apague mi reproductor el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y eso no me gustaba ya que me daba en cada parte de mi ser y me hacía recordar que era y lo mucho que eso me hacía infeliz no soportaba ver como mi piel brillaba como no era normal me metí en el baño y me puse en cuclillas de haber podido hubiera llorado pero en eso escuche la voz de Jasper

-Bella ya estas lista nos tenemos que ir

-claro en un momento voy

me vesti en un par de segundos y sali de mi habitacion entramos al garage estaba el volvo yu me subi las llaves estaban puestas asi que lo encendi otra vez ese olor su olor ahh como destestaba tener que soportarlo baje los vidrios y salimos a toda velocidad en el carro llegamos muy pronto hice mi entrada triunfal en el carro jasper dijo del otro lado

- por eso Alejandro no queria comprarte el auto Bella

yo solo sonrei y sali del auto ahi estaba Edward mirandome un poco asombrado

-Buenos días Edward

-Buenos dias Isabella

le di sus llaves me aleje pronto de el para irme con Jasper caminamos hasta llegar al salon afortunadamente ese día las primeras clases las tenia con el estuvimos aburiendonos pero al final ya a la hora del almuerzo mi humor había cambiado estaba totalmente felíz iria por mi auto por fin mi hermos Audi TT convertible plateado

salimos y Jasper conducio hasta la agencia mi madre me esperaba allí pronto el vendedor nos lo entrego y yo me subi a mi carro corria mejor que el de Rose mejor que el Volvo que conduci hoy llegamos a la casa y rosalie no dejo de admiriar a mi carro y le dije

-lo puedes utilizar cuando gustes

-te tomare la palabra Bella

salimos en los tres carros

Monica iba con Alejandroen su BMW negro mientras que Rose y Emmett iban en el Mercedes rojo de Rose y japer y Alice en el Jepp de Emmett y yo iba sola feliz

llegamos al día siguiente y estaban todos para recibirnos en eso recorde por que no me gustaba mucho ir alla: Tom

el se acerco a mi peligrosamente tratando de robarme un beso pero lo esquive olimpicamente y le di el beso en la mejilla saque mis cosas y me dijo

-Bonito auto Bella

-Gracias- conteste

Rose y Alice no dejaban de decirme que Tom era prefecto para mi me adoraba era muy guapo rubio alto fuerte y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los mios dorados y cuando tenia hambre negros la verdad no es que me disgustara tanto la idea pero por alguna extraña razón solo podía verlo como a mis hermanos y nada mas, me ayudo con mi maleta cada quien se acomodo en su cuarto

Esa semana se me fue rapidisimo Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, kate, Irina y Tom habían hecho nuestra estadia demasiado amena claro pero cuando Tom tocaba el tema de "nosotros" yo desarrollaba la abilidad de escapar facilmente lo queria y mucho pero no podía permitir que se hiciera ilusiones conmigo, el prometio que iria a visitarme yo rogaba que no lo hiciera aunque casi nunca iba odiaba Forks como yo odiaba ir a Alaska, regresamos a Forks y llovia adoraba que lloviera por que eso significaba que las nubes tapaban el sol aunque en esos momentos solo pensaba que mi carro estaria sucio pero como si no me faltara tiempo lo podía lavar en cuanto llegara a la casa

* * *

**_espero que les haya gustado, por cierto este capitulo salio a flote gracias a Andru que me dio unas cuantas ideas Gracias!!! y pliss dejen reviews _**

**_besos _**

**_bye_**


	5. Sentencia de muerte

_**Hola ya estoy de nuevo aqui con un nuevo capitulo esperando que les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen mucho muy feliz **_

**_Disclaimer: los personajes y los lugares le pertenecen a SM _**

* * *

Tal como lo imaginaba mi hermoso carro estaba demasiado sucio no tarde ni medio segundo en bajar a limpiarlo, me tarde más de lo que normalmente lo hubiera hecho solo que pensaba en Edward, ese niño ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas no era justo pensar en el todo el tiempo, nunca he tenido tantas ganas de dormir como ahora por lo menos así dejaría de pensar en el o no tal vez soñaría con el, pero no pensaba en el por qué tuviera interés amoroso alguno solo que me imaginaba un millón de formas de beber su sangre pero el remordimiento no me dejaba y pensaba en otro millón de formas de alejarme de el, la verdad estaba preocupada por lo que había hablado con Jasper cuando estábamos casando junto a Rosalie

* * *

_Flash Back_

_-Podrías dejar de pensar en ese muchachito Bella de verdad me pones ansioso y después haces que me sienta culpable-_

_-lo siento Jasper pero de verdad es algo que no puedo controlar tú crees que me agrada mucho la idea de sentirme así_

_-Vamos Bella a ese niño ya le llego la hora por qué no simplemente vas por el y ya a mi no me molestaría irme de Forks de hecho pienso irme con Emmett de luna de miel otra vez- dijo Rosalie_

_-Si Bella digas lo que digas yo se que a lo mejor a Alejandro no le gustara nada la idea pero eres tú, como si él te fuera a negar algo yo te podría ayudar –dijo Jasper_

_-Si Bella yo estoy con Jasper yo también estoy dispuesta a ayudarte_

_-No lo voy a matar! Jasper tu más que nadie sabe el trabajo que me costó poder resistir convivir con los humanos y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que me corrompa un niño_

_-Un niño de 17 años que te hace perder el control, mira Bella si ese tipo sigue interfiriéndose en nuestra paz, si Bella nuestra paz por qué ojala solo fueras tú pero yo también lo estoy últimamente peleo mucho con Alice, te juro que lo mato si no eres tú lo hare yo_

_Mire a Rose para ver si obtenía un poco de apoyo pero ella solo evito mi mirada, sabía que Jasper hablaba en serio los deje mientras me regresaba a la casa_

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

Termine de limpiarlo para dirigirme hacia mi recamara para cambiarme para ir a la escuela, Alice como siempre escogió mi ropa y nos fuimos hacia la escuela Jasper aun estaba enojado conmigo y prefirió irse en el coche de Rose mientras que yo iba sola no es que me afectara mucho pero por otra parte me daba miedo tener más tiempo para mí en donde no debía de fingir que estaba de maravilla prefería fingir que enfrentarme a mi misma llegue y al estacionarme llame la a tención mi lindo carro hacia que fuera el centro de atención creo que le pediría a Alejandro otro carro uno menos ostentoso, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela no estaba Jasper esperándome como siempre ya se había ido a la clase me apresure a seguirlo

-Jas, ¿sigues enojado conmigo?

No obtuve respuesta de Jasper solo camino más rápido, lo hubiera podido alcanzar fácilmente pero si lo hacía podía levantar sospechas al llegar al salón me senté atrás de él y vi su cara de molestia yo quería tratar de arreglar las cosas con él y le dije

-Jasper tu eres mi hermano favorito y mira que a tu novia la adoro, no me gusta estar enojada contigo te prometo que reprimiré mis emociones, pero no hagas nada por favor

-No Bella ya está decidido

-¡No lo harás Jasper¡

-Si Bella si tú no quieres yo lo hare ya me harte de esta situación, si así estabas cuando estábamos de "vacaciones" imagínate ahora que ya estamos aquí, oh no!!

-¿Qué?

No hubo necesidad de que me contestara su olor me indico que él estaba ahí trate de reprimir mis emociones pero no pude, de pronto la mirada de Jasper se torno oscura me imagino que igual a la mía, sentía su olor cada vez más cerca, se sentó justo a lado de nosotros y nos saludo con un buenos días al parecer intuía el peligro que era saludarnos de mano, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, Jasper por más que me mandaba ondas de tranquilidad no me llegaban al parecer por que el también estaba a punto de lanzársele a la yugular de pronto mi mente empezó a divagar de cómo sabría su sangre de lo deliciosa que seria, el maestro hablaba de no sé que, yo me limitaba a imaginarme su exquisito sabor cerrando los ojos cuando de pronto sentí que Jasper se levanto de su asiento con la mirada completamente perdida pero furiosa para salirse del salón y decirme

-De hoy no pasa Bella decide lo haces tú o yo

Me helo la sangre sus palabras, lo iba a matar, de pronto todo el deseo que sentía por ese niño se convirtió en un anhelo de protegerle, todos me miraban, todos menos él, estaba concentrado en sus apuntes lo mire fijamente y me dedico una sonrisa, no me gusto nada lo que sentí cuando hizo eso algo en mi estomago se removió, volví a dirigirme hacia el pizarrón mostrando inusual interés en la clase tenía que encontrar una forma de convencer a Jasper de que no lo hiciera, él no le podía hacer daño, hablaría con Alejandro y con Mónica seguro ellos me apoyarían, después de terminar la clase decidí irme a casa no podía estar ahí mientras que me quemaba mi garganta iría a cazar, pero primero lo primero hablaría con Alejandro , fui hasta su consultorio y al parecer le sorprendió mi vista, ninguno de nosotros íbamos mucho al hospital el olor a medicina y suero era asqueroso

-Bella ¿hay algún problema? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

-Es que tenía que hablar contigo, creo que sabrás lo de mi problema con Cullen

-Que paso Isabella ¿le hiciste algo?

-No papa claro que no, Jasper lo quiere matar, al parecer ya lo harte con mis sentimientos y emociones hacia él y dice que ya le llego su hora pero no puedo permitir que le haga daño, ni yo que soy la que me "muero" por beber su sangre lo hare el menos lo hará por favor ayúdame

-tranquila Bella hablare con el no te preocupes

-¿de verdad lo harás?

-Si Bella tu sabes lo bien que me siento en Forks y si ese niño termina muerto nos tendremos que ir antes de lo planeado aparte no me gustaría que le sucediera nada por sus papas, es hijo único y lo adoran es la razón de vivir de Carlisle y Esme no podemos quitarles eso

-Gracias papa, te quiero

-Yo también Bella pero anda vete se ve que estas hambrienta, no puedo dejar sentirme orgulloso de ti, de la actitud que estas tomando hacia esto

Solo sonreí y me fui de allí necesitaba hablar con Jasper revise el reloj y al parecer estaban en pleno descanso no iba aparecerme en la escuela no tenía ganas pero estaba ansiosa quería verlo ver que aun estaba con vida, me dirigí hacia la casa esperando que no estuviera Mónica y me empezara hacer una serie de preguntas sobre mi estado de ánimo deje el coche y fui corriendo hacia un acantilado que estaba muy cerca de la Push baje rápidamente hasta llegar a un peñasco me metí a nadar no se cuanto tiempo fue pero cuando salí el sol estaba empezando a meter salí totalmente empapada y fui a cazar deje que mis instintos hicieran su trabajo para guiarme hacia mi presa un olor delicioso me invadió al parecer había lobos cerca, Emmett prefería los osos igual que Jasper , Alice y Rose los alces y yo prefería los lobos, al parecer solo era uno mmm tendría que conformarme con ese pequeño aperitivo mientras corría a toda velocidad otro olor se junto con el del lobo otro olor que conocía a la perfección, al llegar lo que vi me dejo estática estaba el lobo sí , pero al parecer yo no era la única que estaba de casa e lobo tenia preso a Edward en el momento que volteo a verme quedo inconsciente

* * *

_**spero que les haya gustado si yo se que lo deje en suspenso pero prometo que actualizare rápido y claro espero mis reviews ehh jijiji **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besoos**_

_**bye**_


	6. explicaciones y visitas

_**Hola **_

_**me he tardado un poco pero la verdad es que paso por unas semanas medio complicadas y no estaba de mucho animo para escribir pero pues ya estoy aqui espero que les guste se que deje el capitulo pasado en suspenso pero ya esta aqui, gracias por sus reviews **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes que reconozcan son de SM **_

* * *

Antes de que el lobo pudiera seguir atacando a Edward, lo avente lo más lejos que pude, no me podía dar el lujo de morderlo ahí cuando estaba Edward que en cualquier momento podía despertarse o peor aun el mismo despertar mi apetito que se había calmado con el susto que tenía, me apresure a revisarlo y su pierna no se veía, el lobo había alcanzado a morderlo, se estaba desangrando pronto tome la tela del mantel que estaba debajo de él y lo amarre en su pierna para que dejara de desangrar no sabía qué hacer, tal vez la próxima carrera que estudie sea medicina estábamos muy lejos de la carretera lo tenía que llevar al hospital era muy arriesgado que me vieran así con él, decidí llevarlo a la casa lo lleve en mi espalda con mucho cuidado no despertaba y entre más pronto lo llevara iba ser mejor, era horrible tener el olor de su sangre quemando en mi garganta pero no quería verlo morir, ahora entendía lo que hizo Rosalie por Emmett casi al llegar a mi casa llame y contesto Alice diciéndome

-Si Bella le hable a Alejandro estará aquí cuando tu llegues yo saldré con Jasper para evitar algún accidente ok?

-gracias Alice te debo una nos vemos

Al llegar a la casa tal como Alice lo había dicho Alejandro ya estaba ahí, me alegro verlo y de inmediato lo subió a un cuarto en donde podía revisar sus heridas y curarlo

-Bella será mejor que te salgas en cuanto este curado y limpio podrás entrar

-ok

No puse resistencia tenía que cazar ya no era una opción, salí a cazar en cuanto termine fui de nuevo a la casa a ver como se encontraba Edward no me sorprendió demasiado ver a sus padres pero a quien no me esperaba era ver a una muchacha rubia de ojos azules increíblemente hermosa, hasta se podría decir que le hacia la competencia a Rosalie podía imaginarme quien era ella, y estaba Tom no pensaba verlo tan pronto me miraba con una sonrisa divertida fue hasta mi y me abrazo diciéndome al oído lo bien que olía seguramente por que aun en mi ropa tenia la sangre de Edward, yo solo me limite a sonreír y a saludar a sus padres inmediatamente me dieron las gracias por haberlo encontrado y traerlo hasta ahí, querían que les explicara todo pero afortunadamente Alejandro dijo que me iría a bañar y que después les explicaría todo necesitaba pensar que les diría y necesitaba saber que Edward estaba bien, antes de ir a mi habitación fui a verlo estaba despierto sus hermosos ojos fueron a parar hasta la puerta en donde me encontraba, dudaba en entrar o no sus ojos me inspeccionaban querían encontrar algo, no sabía que me ponía nerviosa, por lo regular siempre era yo la que intimidaba a los chicos no ellos a mí, decidí romper ese incomodo silencio

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias ¿y tú?, no te ataco el lobo

-no en cuanto nos vio se fue

Me miraba con incredulidad, sabía que no me creía pero por más que yo quisiera no podía decirle la verdad

-que fue lo paso después, yo solo recuerdo que trate de patearlo y me mordió después de que caí el lobo iba abalanzarse hacia mí y después te vi ya después de ahí no recuerdo nada mas

Maldita sea se acordaba de muchas cosas tenía que inventarme algo que fuera creíble

-entonces no lograste ver quién iba conmigo

-¿no ibas sola?

-no iba con un amigo cuando te encontramos, él le empezó a aventar piedras al lobo y se fue después te llevamos hasta el carro y te trajimos hasta aquí

-y ¿por qué no me llevaron al hospital?

-por que …

Eso de aventarle piedras a un lobo era patético pero ¿Qué más le podía decir?, ni siquiera yo me la creía, al parecer Tom escucho mi conversación subió a mi rescate se acerco a mí y me pegunto

-Así que tu amigo ya está bien

No me gustaba en nada la forma en la que me lo había dicho y al parecer Edward lo noto

-Si al parecer lo esta

Entonces Tom se presento con Edward

-Por lo visto Bella no nos piensa presentar así que me presentare yo me llamo Tom Hale

Se tomaron de la mano y Edward le contesto

-El gusto es mío me llamo Edward gracias por haberme salvado

-No fue nada, solo un par de piedras ya sabes aparte el merito se lo lleva Bella ella fue la que te encontró

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo por detrás, quería aventarlo lejos como al lobo pero tuve que controlarme no creo que fuera normal que una mujer de mi estatura y tamaño aventara a un hombre del tamaño de él, la expresión de Edward fue de desconcierto al verme abrazada de él, me quite de ahí y les dije

-bueno me tengo que ir a bañar nos vemos

-Te acompaño – dijo Tom

Inmediatamente lo fulmine con la mirada y Edward solo enarco una ceja

-A la salida Bella o ¿a dónde más?

-Quédate aquí puede ser que Edward necesite algo

-Nos vemos Edward

-Adiós Isabella

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado no se olviden de dejar reviews ok? **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besooos**_

_**bye**_


	7. recordando un pasado doloroso

_**Hola!!**_

_**Perdon por el retraso, pero anduve de vacaciones y había dejado mitad de capitulo en mi casa así que tuve que esperar a llegar, aunque despues no supe ni como seguirle y lo volvi a empezar, espero que les guste este capitulo en especial a mi me gusta mucho, en este capitulo podran imaginarse un poco la vida de Bella antes de llegar con los Swan, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, alerta, favoritos y por supuesto a los que leen si muestras de vida jijiji en fin los dejo para que leean **_

**_

* * *

_**

Sentir el agua helada sobre mi piel era muy tranquilizante había logrado salir de esa pero no creía tener tan buena suerte cuando los padres de Edward me lo preguntaran, tal vez y solo tal vez me haría bien regresar con los Denali por un par de días mas mientras que pasaba la emoción por el rescate trate de estar en la ducha el mayor tiempo posible pero sabía que tenía que enfrentarlos, fui a ver a Edward y ahí estaba la niña rubia y Tom, me quede parada en la puerta y pregunte

-¿te ha cuidado bien Tom Edward?

-si claro

me quede por unos muy breves instantes mirándolos luego voltee a ver a Tom y me sonrío, cada vez que el me sonreía no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreírle de vuelta me fui de ahí, iría primero a dar una vuelta por el "jardín" que mas bien era el bosque cuando baje todos estaban muy entretenidos platicando, me senté un rato para que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia me cayeran sobre mi rostro de pronto sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi voltee y vi que era la rubia se acercaba cautelosamente a mí y me pregunto

-¿puedo sentarme?

-claro-le respondí

-Hola mi nombre es Lauren Montgomery y soy la novia de Edward

Me extendió su mano para saludarla yo le respondí el gesto y le conteste

-un placer yo soy Isabella Swan

-muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Edward

-no hay de que es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho

-Sabes creo que hoy era el día

-¿el día?

-si ya sabes el día en el que te piden que pases el resto de su vida junto a ellos

Vale eso si que no me lo esperaba ¿Edward se iba a casar? Pero si era un niño todavía no terminaba ni la preparatoria

-¿y eso como lo sabes?-pregunte

-pues no sé, sabes es algo que simplemente se sabe y ya

-pero no se ¿no creen que aun están muy chicos?

-en el amor no hay edades Isabella ni tiempo ni nada solo amor y nada mas ¿tú nunca te has enamorado? ¿Nunca has sentido que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona incluso desafiar a las personas que mas quieres?

-nunca me he enamorado aunque no se eso ultimo de desafiar a las personas que mas quieres tal vez si pero no eso no es amor no se tal vez sea un sentimiento sobre protector o que se yo

-no te engañes Isabella puede ser que estés enamorada y aun no te hayas dado cuenta ¿crees que no me di cuenta de cómo se miraban?

¿Quiénes? ¿Qué vio? ¿Nos mirábamos? Me puse muy nerviosa pero si solo vi a Edward por millonésimas de segundo ¿estaría enojada? Después de todo era su novio ¿no?

-a que te refieres de cómo nos miramos

-pues si tu y el chico que se llama Tom

Ahh descanso mi alma ella se refería a Tom

-Tom solo es un amigo, es el primo de mis hermanos

-¿tus hermanos? Entonces vendría siendo primo tuyo ¿no?

-No, Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos, son hijos de el hermano de Mi madre, ella tenía dos hermanos gemelos uno el papa de Rosalie y Jasper y el otro el papa de Tom

-pero no entiendo y Alice y Emmett

-en si los cinco somos adoptados ¿ahora entiendes?

-si claro por supuesto

-Pues Tom se ve que es un chico amable y que te quiere como Edward me quiere a mí

-tal vez

-Bueno Isabella te dejo sola y otra vez gracias

-nos vemos Lauren

Me quede un rato mas pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Lauren, que le iba a decir, que una vez me enamore, que iba a tener una vida, familia, pero que todo eso dejo de existir en el momento en el que María decidió transfórmanos a mí y a Anthony, él había dejado seducirse por ella, por su belleza, no lo culpaba, no podía hacerlo, y a pesar de eso no me dejo de lado, estuvo conmigo, idiotamente pense que eso no podía ser mejor inmortal y a lado del hombre de tu vida, nunca me plante una vida sin él, hasta que lo mataron, hacía mucho que me había prohibido si quiera recordarlo, pero esa platica hizo que todo se removiera, tenía que continuar con mi vida como ahora tal vez dentro de otros 10 años volvería a recordarlo solo rogaba que fuera menos doloroso de lo que era ahora, alguien se acercaba, al parecer no iba a tener mi momento de paz que tanto ansiaba era Jasper no tenía ganas de hablar con el

-Lo siento Bella, Alice me ha contado lo que sucedió, has sido muy fuerte, pero no es para que estés así te siento muy melancólica como cuando…

-lo recordé ¿hace cuanto no lo hacía Jass?

-No lo sé fue hace mucho, tu todavía seguías con María y yo ya estaba con Alice

-Los de nuestra especie no deberíamos tener memoria ya mucho tenemos con vivir eternamente no crees

-si, pero de verdad quisieras olvidar todo lo que viviste con Anthony

-¿Te acuerdas de el Jass?

-Claro Bells, fue un gran vampiro y persona, son de esas personas que no se olvidan a veces me recuerda a Alejandro era demasiado pacifista para su condición y para lo que hacía

-si y eso fue lo que le llevo a la muerte, bueno si eso puede decirse a lo que le paso

-Bueno Bella no hablaremos mas, Rose y Alice andan cerca no querrás que se enteren de nuestro secreto o sí? Alice no nos perdonaría haberle ocultado algo tan importante, aparte te esperan un par de explicaciones

-mmm si lo se, y no nos podemos escapar verdad?

-¿quieres recordar viejos tiempos Bells?, algunos no son tan malos

- tal vez después de que se vayan los humanos

* * *

**_Oh si Bella y Jasper comparten un pasado en comun, es una de las razones por las que se llevan muy bien, bueno les dejo, espero reviews _**

**_nos leemos _**

**_besooos_**

**_bye_**


	8. Inspiracion

_**Holaa!!**_

_**Hace mucho que no actualizaba pero tuve una crisis inspiracional pero afortunadamente he salido de ella, muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, alertas y favoritos y tambien a los que no dan señales de vida mas que en los traffic **_

* * *

Entre a dar mis explicaciones ya había retrasado el momento aunque no tanto como hubiese querido, mis padres y los de Edward estaban conversando tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado me senté a lado de Alejandro y me recosté sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos

-¿estás cansada cariño?-pregunto Alejandro

-Si no tienes idea cuanto solo espero la noche para dormir-solté con ironía

Esperaba que no se hubiesen dado cuenta de mi tono, en cambio mis padres lo notaron perfectamente y Alejandro me jalo un mechón de cabello juguetonamente

-Cuéntanos Bella como paso todo seguramente es una historia muy interesante

-Pues no tanto la verdad, aunque no voy a negar que me asuste cuando vi a Edward desangrándose y con un lobo frente suyo, vi a Edward junto antes de que perdiera el conocimiento, llame a Tom, nos habíamos separado escuchamos cosas y cada uno fue a buscar la razón de esos sonidos

-Pero Bella pudiste haber sido tu no hubieras dejado que tu novio se separa de ti – dijo Esme

-Si lo sé pero en ese momento no pensamos en esas cosas, Tom no es mi novio, entonces el lobo se quedo inmóvil como si nos quisiera a atacar entonces le aventamos piedras que estaban ahí y el lobo se alejo después Tom llevo a Edward al carro y lo trajimos para acá

-Hay Bella no sabes cuánto te agradecemos Carlisle y yo que hayas encontrado a nuestro hijo

- Oh no por favor no me den las gracias, estoy segura que si Edward me hubiera encontrado hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, lo acabo de ver y se ve muy bien ya recupero el conocimiento ¿Cuándo podrá volver a caminar?

-No lo sabemos cariño tiene que estar en terapias y todo eso

-¿y cómo va a ir a la escuela?

No era que me alegraba de su tragedia pero de verdad lo más lejos que lo pudiera tener de mi mejor, el después podría recuperar el año

-Se quedara aquí

Últimamente estaba agradeciendo mucho mi condición como vampira si fuera humana seguramente no hubiera podido evitar gritar y reclamar, pero en cambio me estaba portando de lo mejor

-¿Oh y eso?

-Edward no quiere faltar a la escuela y no se podrá mover solo así que le ofrecimos a Carlisle y a Edward que se quedara aquí Emmett y Jasper lo pueden bajar y subir del carro y será más cómodo para él, ya que Esme tampoco podrá cuidar de él debido a que se incorporara al hospital pasado mañana y tu madre está aquí todo el día por si algo se le llegara a ofrecer

Por lo menos sabía que tendría apoyo por parte de mis hermanos a ninguno le agradaría cambiar su forma de "vida", tendríamos que comer tardarnos el tiempo conveniente en el baño y una serie de cosas que no hacíamos desde hace varias décadas y si ¿me iba a vivir a la casa de los Cullen?

-que bien será un placer tener a Edward en casa, bueno los dejo estoy un poco cansada y me gustaría dormir

Camine muy lento demasiado hasta para un mortal común y corriente, entre a mi dormitorio y estaba Tom echado en mi cama quería sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente, se hacía el dormido

-Muy graciosos Thomas, si no supiera que no duermes te creería es una lástima

-¿Estas enojada?, me dijiste Thomas

-¿te molesta que te diga Thomas?

-a ti ¿te molesta que te diga Isabella?

-Me da lo mismo

-¿qué te hice?-me pregunto

-Nada, perdón no me debo de desquitar contigo

-oí que el humano se quedara a vivir con ustedes, eso te molesta ¿verdad?

-Quiero ver que en tu casa viva un humano contigo, tendrías que comportarte como un humano ya tengo suficiente cuando voy a la escuela

-Me voy a ir

-Si apenas llegaste hoy

-Los Volturi, han ido a mi casa y quieren hablar conmigo

-Y ¿ahora ya te unirás a ellos?

-Sabes que no, a menos que tú hagas lo mismo

-aún no me han convencido, no sé por qué tanta prisa para que nos unamos si tenemos toda una eternidad ¿crees que Venga Aro a visitarnos?

-a visitarte querrás decir la que le importa eres tú, no intentara nada con Alice ya que no quiere a Jasper con él, pero tú eres un caso aparte me sorprende que haya dejado de insistir para que fueras su esposa

Si Thomas odiaba a alguien era a Aro, el Volturi tenía una obsesión conmigo deseaba mis poderes pero también me deseaba a mí, pero no me había obligado a nada él decía que yo iba a ser la que viniera a él, que las cosas se tendrían que dar, pero yo estaba muy lejos de si quiera ir a Europa, ni él ni nadie me obligaría hacer algo que no quisiera

-Sabes que si tuviera que elegir un vampiro sería a ti, no te pongas celoso Tom

-No sabes eso como me hace feliz, has demostrado todos estos años que no quieres ni necesitas un vampiro a tu lado

-Si no lo necesito, pero si a un amigo como tú, por favor ese tema está ya muy gastado no quiero que pelemos por eso

-Sabes que puedo ser tu amigo una semana, dos a lo mucho, pero no más si estas cerca de mi Bella

-Sí y no soy tan egoísta como para tenerte a mi lado aunque te necesite Tom creo que te lo he demostrado

-Me lo has demostrado y me gustaría que lo fueras, saber que por lo menos soy importante y que me necesitas de vez en cuando

Por eso yo odiaba hablar de esos temas con el solo le hacía daño, se tenía que ir antes de que yo explotara y dijera cosas que no tenía que decir

-Si Bella ya me voy

Me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho estuve un rato contemplando las nubes, cuando ya no podía mas con el aburrimiento fui por mi auto y salí, en cuanto estuve en la carretera cerré los ojos y deje que mis instintos me llevarán a donde se les diera la gana, pasaban las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado en el día, cuando vi que era casi imposible dejar mi mente en blanco decidí regresar a casa por el último recurso: el piano

Entre al salón y vi a Edward sentado no estaba tocando nada solo miraba el piano, se veía un poco pálido pero nada más, definitivamente no tocaría el piano esa noche cuando iba a salir del salón la voz de Edward me detuvo

-No te vayas si quieres tocar le puedo decir a alguno de tus hermanos que me quite de aquí

-Oh no te preocupes, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Tu olor no es muy común ¿sabes?

-Creo que me tendré que bañar más seguido

-No lo decía por eso, solo que es raro, no es de ningún perfume es como tu olor natural

No me iba a ser bien seguir con ese tema mejor lo cambie

-¿por qué no tocabas?

-no te rías solo que no estaba inspirado

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Supongo que la otra noche lo estabas mucho ¿no llegaba Lauren?

-Sí pero no era por eso, fuiste tu

Mala idea, creo que el tema de los perfumes y el olor eran mejor

-¿yo?

-Si jamás en mi vida había escuchado algo tan sublime y hermoso, si no fuera por que lo estaba viendo juraría que fue un sueño era demasiado irreal, me hiciste sentir muchas cosas me transportaste a otro mundo

Lo que me estaba diciendo era realmente halagador, nadie me había dicho nada parecido a lo que él estaba diciendo

-Guau ¿de verdad te hice sentir eso?

-Si fue increíble hiciste que volviera a tocar, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, no tenía el sentimiento para hacerlo

-Yo también tenía mucho que no lo hacía, tú también tocas excelente el piano

Sonrió parecía que no me creía, pero no insistí mas

-¿Por qué no tocas algo?

-Con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-que toques conmigo

-Está bien ¿Cuál tocaremos?-pregunto

-Elígela tú

-My inmortal de Evanescence-dijo

Me reí

-¿no te la sabes?

-Claro que me la se

Me senté a su lado estábamos muy cerca pero su olor ya no hacía los estragos que antes después del susto que me había dado me di cuenta que podría sobrevivir con su olor, el empezó y yo me limitaba a ver como movía sus deseos, dejándome llevar por las notas después puse mis dedos sobre las teclas y tenía miedo de romper la armonía que el ya había creado, pero me invito con un gesto a que lo hiciera, pero no lo hice mejor empecé a cantar, pude ver como en su cara había un gesto de sorpresa cuando me oyó cantar, todo se sentía muy en paz muy natural definitivamente la música siempre sería mi mejor terapia, terminamos la canción y me dijo

-No sabía que cantas tan bien

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Edward

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no se cuando actualizare ya que eso depende de los reviews, ya que tengo varias historias en proceso y las que tienen mas reviews son las que actualizo mas pronto, quiero que sepan que puede que me trade un poco pero nunca bajo ninguina circustancia dejare la historia botada, en fin espero sus reviews **_

_**nos leemos **_

_**besitoos**_

_**bye **_


	9. Rutina

_**Hi!**_

_**Lo siento hace mucho que no actualizaba, perola Uni a penas me deja respirar, no me convencio mucho el cap pero fue lo q me salio, espero q les guste**_

* * *

Una vez que terminamos llame a Emmett y a Jasper para que lo subieran en la habitación de "huéspedes" donde normalmente se quedaba ahí Tom o algunos de los amigos de Alejandro, una vez que nos cercioramos que estuvo dormido Edward, bajamos a la sala a platicar sobre nuestro inquilino y las normas que tendríamos hasta que se fuera, iba a ser gracioso ver como Emmett y Rose estuvieran en periodo de "abstinencia", de por si Rose se cargaba un humor, ahora le quitaban lo que hacía que estuviera "agradable", la cosa empeoraría al principio no lo aceptaron de buen gusto pero después Emmet dijo que gracias a Dios que había mucho bosque de por medio, otro gran problema era la comida, todos detestábamos el sabor, pensamos en cocinar algo que tuviera sangre, pero al instante nos dimos cuenta que sería una muy mala idea ya que eso solo nos abriría el apetito y habría un humano de por medio de todas formas no creía que hubiera un libro de recetas para vampiros, aunque en este mundo ya no se sabe, Mónica no sabía cocinar por que nadie comía así que yo sería la encargada, Emmett ironizaba diciéndome, _Bells, ¿Quién diría que terminarías alimentando a tu comida? _Si bastante irónico la verdad, yo no tenía mucho problema con eso, es mas me ayudaría con mi plan de alimentar a los niños de los orfanatos, también hablamos sobre como nos iríamos en los carros, yo sugería que Emmett y Rosalie se llevaran a Edward y Alice, Jazz y yo en mi auto, pero no Jasper alego que yo manejaba como loca y que seguramente traer a Edward en el auto aplacaría mis deseos de velocidad y de llamar la atención, a Alejandro le pareció magnifica la idea, entonces iríamos yo y Edward en mi auto y los de mas en el caro de Rose, no iba a meter a Jasper en mi carro con Edward si quería mantenerlo con vida ya que aun no podía refrenar mis emociones respeto a su olor.

Depuse de estar ojeando libros y revistas de cocina me metía al baño, lo hice tan lentamente que apenas me quedaba el tiempo justo para cambiarme y hacer el "desayuno", cuando intentaba bajar Emmett y Jasper cargaban a Edward y hacían caras como si pesara muchísimo me reí y le dije a Emmett

-Veo que tus músculos Emm son puro producto de hormonas

-muy graciosa, ya te demostrare que estos músculos son de hierro

-Si como sea, por que no uno carga a Edward y el otro la silla

-no se nos ocurrió

-Vamos chicos piensen un poco, no querrán que Edward piense que la única inteligente de la familia soy yo

-despertaste de buen humor ¿verdad?

-algo así

Me colee por un pequeño espacio y baje las esclaras al llegar estaban Mónica y Alejandro leyendo el periódico y tomando café

-Buenos días

-Buenos días cariño-respondieron a coro

Puse la mesa e hice huevo con jugo de naranja para desayunar, iba a llamarlos para que se sentaran y entre a la sala; Edward estaba sentado y a lado estaba Emmett veían las noticias me senté en el otro sillón ya que eran interesantes estaban desapareciendo jóvenes prodigios que eran buenos en los deportes, en las ciencias o en cualquier otra decían que eran secuestrados por el gobierno y esas cosas le deje de dar importancia cuando ya me iba a parar sentí como el sillón se levantaba del suelo era Emmett

-¿Qué decías de mis músculos hermanita?

-¡Bájame!

-no hasta que lo reconozcas

-OK Emmett ya eres bastante fuerte

Edward reía de la situación y Rose iba entrando y regaño a su esposo

-Emmett baja ahora mismo a Bella

Emmet me bajo y sonrío y yo le dije

-necesitaras energía para mantenerte fuerte Emm, por eso te Hare un licuado con huevo y un montón de cosas

-No serás capaz

-¿apostamos?

-Bella ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

-No seas llorón, hice huevo y jugo ¿Edward quieres algo en especial?

-no eso esta perfecto

-Bueno no lo sabes pero te lo diré aquí la cocinera soy yo, nadie mas cocina, así que si se te ofrece algo de comer me lo dirás a mi ¿OK?

-OK

Nos sentamos y comimos, la verdad es que era horrible todos esperamos a que Edward comiera y dijera como había quedado para poder hacer comentarios sobre la comida

-Hasta los huevos te quedan bien Isabella

-Gracias

Salimos al garaje y subieron a Edward a mi lado el se quedo impresionado con mi auto y dijo

-Esta increíble

-Gracias me lo acaban de regalar, por cierto me encanta la velocidad, jamás iré a menos de 100 si se puede, espero que no te moleste

-No en realidad a mi también me gusta la velocidad, tengo suerte de nunca haber chocado

-¡qué bien!, yo tampoco nunca he chocado

La puerta del garaje se había abierto ya y antes de que saliera Alice me dijo

-Bella por favor no vayas tan rápido puedes accidentarte

No sabía si eso me sonaba a recomendación o que Alice había visto algo, mejor decidí hacerle caso, no iba a exponer a Edward ni tampoco a mi auto, íbamos a 70 y llegamos a la escuela, sentí todas las miradas en el auto y en nosotros, me abstuve de gruñirles ¿Qué no había algo más interesante que ver?, murmuraban entre ellos y Edward se volvió hacia a mí y me dijo

-Odio que estén mirándonos

-Yo también, nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención

-jajaja

-se puede saber ¿de qué te ríes?

-lo siento no te lo tomes a mal, solo que tu llamas mucho la atención, supuse que te gustaba o que ya estabas acostumbrada a ello

Yo sabía que llamaba la atención, mi naturaleza como vampiro lo exigía, pero aun así lo odiaba

-Ahh si ¿crees que llamo la atención? No lo había considerado, pense que todo mundo se nos quedaba viendo por ti, al parecer eres muy popular entre las mujeres

Pude ver como se sonrojaba y hacía un gesto como tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, al parecer estaba pensando en que contestar cuando termino de ordenar sus ideas me dijo

-No creo ser tan popular a penas voy llegando a esta escuela

-En un pueblo tan chiquito como este cada persona que llega se vuelve una sensación y mas si es un chico bien parecido, debiste ver cómo estaban todas las mujeres con Jasper y Emm, creo que ahí Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Jass y bueno en ese entonces Rose ya salía con Emm así que solo les enviaba una mirada retadora y lo dejaban de ver

Se removió incomodo en el asiento, yo no tenía ni idea por qué había dicho que era bien parecido ¿lo es?, su belleza no es comparable ni con Jass ni con Tom a lo mejor algo más natural, más humana, aparte todas las chicas del colegio lo decían así que yo suponía que era verdad ¿tantas no se podrían equivocar o sí?

-pero no creo que solo con tus hermanos ustedes tres también son muy bonitas

-Emm y Jass saben cómo intimidar a la gente ¿tú crees que ellos permitirían dejar que cualquiera se les acercara a sus hermanitas? Así que si hubo alguno, nosotras ni cuenta nos dimos

En eso Emmett apareció para ayudar a bajar a Edward y mientras se acomodaban en la silla Emmett decía

-Bella, si antes las mujeres de este colegio no te mataron ahora si

Podía verlas con cara de quererme acecinar lástima que no tendrían esa suerte, aparte que no veían que yo y Edward no teníamos nada que ver, de la que se tenían que preocupar era de su novia no de mi

-entonces trataremos de no traer aquí a Lauren, si a mí me ven así no quiero ni imaginar como la verán a ella

Edward miraba distraído hacia un punto en la carretera y sonrío por el comentario. Estas niñas no dejaban de verme como peligro, como si yo quisiera con alguno de sus novios, jajaja por favor ya suficientes problemas tengo como para enredarme con un humano, creo que no ando tan desesperada todavía como para hacerlo, nos fuimos cada uno a su clase esperando que se fueran lo más rápido posible

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews!!**_

_**nos leemos**_

_**besitos**_

_**bye**_


	10. Tenemos visitas

_**Hola perdon por la tardanza, pero no he tenido casi tiempo y menos estas dos ultimas semanas, estoy hasta el cuello con tareas y trabajos, despues del 6 de diciembre estare mas tranquila y podre ponerme al corriente con las historias, esta cortito pero ya casi tengo la otra parte pensaba subirlo junto pero no queria que esperaran mas tiempo, espero que les guste muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos me hacen muy feliz como no tienen idea**_

* * *

Me encontraba en la clase de trigonometría una chica llamada Susan se acerco a mí y me pregunto si yo andaba con Edward, enseguida le conteste que no y pude ver como suspiraba como de alivio, ese gesto me molesto demasiado, y agregue rápidamente

-Pero tiene novia, es una chica encantadora, ella lo adora y él ni se diga solo tiene ojos para ella

Al parecer no le agrado mucho mi comentario pero que le iba a hacer si era la verdad, se alejo y empezó a murmurar con su grupito de amigas, no les puse atención a lo que decían, la hora se paso más rápido de lo que creí, fui hacía mi siguiente clase que la compartía con Jass y Edward, me puse demasiado nerviosa cuando vi a Jasper empujando la silla de Edward, si Jasper le tocaba un solo pelo me iba a conocer, lo mire cautelosamente y me dijo

-Te dije que no haría nada ahora menos

Edward no entendía de lo que hablábamos y era mejor así, aun no llegaba el maestro cuando Alice entro por la puerta y fue hasta donde me encontraba y me dijo

-Ellos vienen en camino

Se habían tardado mucho hacía años que Aro no me mandaba a hablar o no nos visitaba, en cualquier momento eso no me hubiera importado pero ahora Edward estaba con nosotros y no lo podíamos exponer de esa forma

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Alejandro dice que tenemos que ir ya mismo, pero no podemos dejar a Edward así que tendrás que ir con él a algún lugar mientras están aquí, no se quedaran más que un par de horas

-ok, nos vemos, cualquier cosa me hablas al celular

-Claro

Jasper se despidió de Edward y Alice le dijo que tenían una entrevista para ir a trabajar y que se irían junto con Rose y Emm, el se quedo medio extrañado pero no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto terminamos la clase y fuimos a la cafetería a "comer", iba a hacer raro ir sin mis hermanos, si de por si aun no se les pasaba la euforia de la mañana con esto les daría para hablar todo el mes, Edward iba empujando el mismo la silla no el se sentó en la silla y yo me ofrecí a traerle su comida, había pensado en algo que decirle a Emm sobre el comentario que me hizo, le diría que lo tendría en engorda para cuando llegara el momento de hincarle el diente, me empecé a reír, me veían raro, casi nunca lo hacía Edward me pregunto

-¿Algo gracioso?

-Sí, chiste privado

Comí muy poco y Edward también, el silencio era palpable, pero no era incomodo, los dos no estábamos acostumbrados a hablar mucho, aparte para que si todos los demás hablaban de nosotros, alcanzaba a escuchar como decían que nuestros padres seguramente nos habían comprometido y nos casaríamos, un tal james decía que era yo mucho para el pero su amiga Sara decía que no que era al revés dios mío ¡que imaginación se cargaban estos humanos?, no pude evitar volver a reírme y me dijo

-¿otro chiste privado?

-Creo que este si lo puedes entender, en clase de trigonometría escuche como decían muchas cosas de nosotros pero la más inverosímil era que nuestros padres nos habían comprometido y nos casaríamos de hecho una chava dijo que era mucho para ti

-jajajajaja ¿en serio piensan eso? Por favor si no estamos en el siglo XIX, no creo que hayan dicho eso de ti

-de verdad, oye por cierto tengo que entregar un trabajo de literatura, me dejaron ver una obra de teatro pero no había podido ir hasta hoy como no habrá nadie en la casa te pregunto ¿te importaría acompañarme?

-No por supuesto, yo también tengo que verla, pero ya me había hecho a la idea de no verla

Después ninguno de los dos teníamos clases después así que fuimos hacia Port Angels, trate de no ir tan rápido pero no lo podía evitar pronto llegamos al teatro las funciones empezaban más tarde pero compraríamos los boletos antes e iríamos a la librería a ver un par de libros, cuando llegamos a la librería cada uno se fue por su lado yo en esas tres horas leí como 20 libros, sería muy sospechoso si no compraba ninguno de esos que lo tuve en mis manos bastante tiempo compre unos cinco y Edward otros cinco más, me llamaron la atención sus títulos y quedamos que los intercambiaríamos íbamos hacia el teatro, era incomodo estar ahí con toda esa gente acumulada y si le sumábamos que Edward estaba a mi lado era peor, la garganta me estaba picando necesitaba alimentarme pero ya, salimos y percibí un olor demasiado conocido, me entro el pánico, trataba de estar muy cerca de los humanos así no habría mucho problema por que ellos se aparecieran, se supone que ellos estaban con mis hermanos y padres, al final vi a Jane que me sonreía sarcásticamente, la odiaba y ella a mí, yo por que era una maldita zorra que siempre me ha tenido envidia por qué Aro siempre me ha querido como su esposa y por qué Tom también ha querido compartir su eternidad conmigo y ella aun no supera que Tom se haya alejado de ella después de que fueron compañeros por un par de años, venia vestida como una adolescente a la última moda y se había maquillado, se veía más mayor después apareció Aro y tuve miedo, no por mi por Edward ¿Qué pensaría que yo estuviera con un humano?, se acercaron hasta nosotros y Edward me miro significativamente preguntándome sin hablar si los conocía, yo solo sonreí y me prepare para lo que se venía

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado es cortito como había dicho, quiero leer sus teorias sobre que pasara ahora que Aro y Jane fueron a buscar a Bella, así que espero sus reviews, plis dejen reviews por que es frustrante ver los hitts y las alertas y que no dejen reviews que les cuesta no sean malitooos, en fin **_

_**noos leemos **_

_**besiitooos**_

_**bye**_


	11. Aro y Jane

_**Holaa!!**_

_**Espero que las festividades que acaban de pasar las hayan disfrutado al maximo, yo aun sigo de vacaciones aunque por el momento estoy trabajando, me encanta leer sus reviews las teorias de Cindy buenisisimaas, amiga definitivamente esto de la especulación es lo tuyoo jijiji, muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritoos son lo maximoo en la vida de esta humilde autora que se emociona brinca y llora cada vez que recibe uno, les traigo aqui el capitulo espero que les gusteee, nos vemoos abajo tengo un noticia importante que dar **_

* * *

Aro miraba a Edward peligrosamente, y la verdad es que era muy raro verme a mi convivir con humanos, si había alguien de mi familia que no se involucraba con humanos esa era yo, y aun así esto resultaba realmente patetico yo tratando de preservar la vida de un humano indefesnso ¿desde cuando mi vida resultaba tan aburrida para que hiciera este tipo de actos de caridad?... en fin. La gente miraba el cuadro que formabamos con tal admiración y vamos no era para menos Aro a la vista de las humanas con hormonas revolucionadas le debía parecer imposiblemente guapo y bueno si a eso le sumabamos que venía acompañada de una bella adolescente, un chico en silla de ruedas guapo y otra chica nada fea osea yo, era obvio que no pasabamos absolutamente inadvertidos y eso a decir verdad me tranquilizo, yo mas que nadie sabia como Aro cuidaba los detalles y no haría nada peligroso enfrente de tantos testigos adolescentes. No sabía si empezar yo a hablar o permitir que Aro lo hiciera espere un par de segundo y Aro hablo

-Isabella que coincidencias del destino encontrarte por aquí

-Hola Aro, Jane-trate de que mi voz sonará lo mas casual posible- si demasiada coincidencia diria yo, no pense que te gustara ver obras en estos lugares tan comunes y corrientes

-Me encanta el arte en cualquier representación y en cualquier lugar aunque a decir verdad prefiero verlo en Volterra, y ¿él es?

-Perdonen mi descortesia, Edward, el es Aro amigo de la familia, y ella es Jane sobrina de Aro. Aro, Jane el es Edward compañero de la escuela y su padre es compañero de trabajo de Alejandro

Antes de que Aro y Jane pudieran estrechar la mano de Edward extendí mi escudo hacía Edward, no fuera a hacer que a Jane se le ocurriera "jugar" con Edward y le hiciera daño, Aro lo noto y y me miro encolerizado, yo sabía que era mejor no hacerlo enojar y quite el escudo para que pudiera ver los pensamientos de Edward, Aro termino y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo

-Mucho gusto Edward

-El gusto es mio- respondío Edward cortesmente

Jane muy coqueta saludo a Edward lo que hizo enfurecerme enormemente, era una zorra, yo sabía lo sadica que podía llegar a ser ya podía imaginarme sus pensamientos asquerosos hacia Edward. Él se mantuvo serio pero amable a pesar de la sonrisa que le mostraba Jane como si fuera cualquier persona y no la belleza que tenía delante de sus ojos, eso me hizo reir interiormente no jugaria con la paciencia de Jane no expondría a Edward al mal humor de esta, Aro segundos despues dijo

-Isabella me gustaría platicar contigo, ¿qué tal una cena? ¿te parece bien?

Yo solo esperaba que hablara en sentido figurado por que una cena sería algo muy inconveniente puesto que nuestras preferencias eran completamente distintas, aun así sin poder negarme acepte su propuesta

-Si me parece bien, ¿hoy?, ¿cuando tienen pensado partir a Italia?

-Si la cena tendría que ser hoy, espero no ser inoportuno si tenías algo mas que hacer, mañana partiremos, fue un viaje rápido tú sabes querida, recordar viejos tiempos y propuestas, visitar a viejas amistades... en fin

-Si perfecto hoy será no tengo nada que hacer-dije intentando aparentar felicidad

-Un placer Edward, espero verte muy pronto-dijo Aro

Nunca tuve tanto miedo ni respeto ni mucho menos preocupación por la vida de un humano como por la que lo tenia por la vida de Edward, Aro con lo que había dicho había dejado mas que claro un tema que tratariamos en la noche, querría que Edward se uniera a su sequito de vampiros, yo no lo permitiria tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer no permitira la inmortalidad para él.

-hasta luego-dijo Edward

Jane me miro con desprecio y yo hice exactamente lo mismo, mientras que a Edward le regalaba una _"encantadora" _sonrisa. se perdieron entre la marea de gente, caminamos hacia el estacionamiento en silencio, hasta que Edward lo rompió

-Parece muy mayor para ti ¿te gustan los hombres mayores?

Le agradeci infinitamente que me haya distraido de lo que venia pensando, Edward no sabía que tan mayor era Aro y mejor que no lo supiese

-No, no me gustan los hombres tan mayores, en realidad soy una asalta cunas-dije riendo tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-preguntó aunque casi enseguida se diculpo-lo siento no debí de haber preguntado eso -Tranquilo no es que tenga los cientos de años para que no pueda responderte-me rei de mi chiste personal- tengo dieciocho-_eternamente_ me dije a mi misma- ¿y tú?

-Dentro de siete meses cumplo dieciocho, y tu amigo Aro ¿cuantos años tiene?

-No lo se desde que lo conozco siempre ha lucido igual, aunque debe ser menos que Alejandro ¿que edad le calculas?

-Tal vez unos treinta, aunque estoy seguro que tiene mas edad de la que aparenta

Diablos Edward resultaba ser todo un estuche de monerias era demasiado intuitivo tambien ¿Y si sospechaba? no claro que no seguramente ya hubiera salido corriendo de la casa

-Por cierto es mi imaginación o Jane no te cae bien- dijo

-Se nota mucho que no nos soportamos ¿verdad?, en realidad hemos tenido un par de problemas, Ella era novia de Tom y yo...

-Aah ya entiendo-dijo interrumpiendome- y Tom es mas que obvio que quiere contigo ¿no?, tengo que decir que Tom no anda nada perdido las dos son muy hermosas

-Gracias-conteste

Lo ayude a subir al auto y una vez que estabamos dentro de el le pregunte

-A puesto a que quieres ir a ver a Lauren ¿no?

-Si sería bueno verla esta aqui y casi no he podido hablar mucho con ella

-ahh

Me acorde de lo que había dicho Lauren cuando platique con ella de que pensaba que Edward le pediria matrimonio, no pude evitar preguntarle

-¿Te piensas casar con ella?

Edward me miro sorprendido como si lo hubiera cachado haciendo una travesura de la que se avergonzara

-Es complicado-dijo

Por el mismisimo Dracula esa no era una respuesta si o no no había de otra

-Si dicen que los matrimonios son algo complejo pero, aun así no has contestado mi pregunta

-Lo se, yo la quiero es una gran chica, cuando me vine a vivir a Forks me dijo que o nos casabamos o lo nuestro no podía continuar, no estoy seguro de querer perderla pero se que por el momento casarme no esta dentro de mis planes, por eso digo que es complicado y ¿si por eso ella se va? ¿y si ella era la mujer de mi vida? no lo se tengo que pensarlo muy bien

No me gusto nada la forma en la algo dentro de mi se tranquilizo por oir eso, trate de no darle mucha importancia y le dije

-Piensalo, no te dejes llevar por las presiones es una decision importante no lo tomes a la ligera

El asintio con la cabeza y le pregunte

-¿quieres que te deje en tu casa para que la veas?, podrás llamar a Emmett para que venga por ti

-Si vamos a mi casa, no quiero dar molestias

- A Emmett no le importara te lo aseguro

-ok gracias Isabella

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado es cortito,pero quise dejar la cena con Aro los terminos y demas para el siguiente capitulo sigo queriendo leer sus teorias sobre que pasara ahora que Aro ya conocio a Edward, así que espero sus reviews, plis dejen reviews por que es frustrante ver los hitts, las alerttas los favorito y que no dejen reviews que les cuesta no sean malitooos, por cierto debido a que varias personas creen que tengo predilecciòn por mis historias de Harry Potter y que por eso no actualizo con demasiada frecuencia por aqui y que las lectoras de Harry Potter dicen practicamente lo mismo he decidido hacer un sistema de votaciòn por medio del poll yo actualizare y me dedicare a escribir por semana un capitulo de alguna de mis historias ya sea de Hp o de Crepusculo segun los votos que tenga y así me ire semana a semana aunque tambien por medio de un review podrian darme razones por que deberia actualizar tal historia o que fandom, en fin les dejo, ya tengo parte dell siguiente capitulo asi que voten!! las "encuesta" por asi decirlo esta en mi perfil abajito de mi nombre en medioo **_

_**noos leemos **_

_**besiitooos**_

_**bye**_


	12. Al pie de la letra

**_Hola_**

**_Siento la tardanza, tuve una crisis horrible de inspiración y estuve en depresión lo que hizo que el capitulo se retrasara mas de lo previsto, aqui esta el doceavo capitulo, que es muy importante para la historia es cortito pero era necesario que fuera así, mil gracias por sus reviews y alertas me alegraron mucho y me dieron animos para seguir escribiendo, espero que les gusteee!!_**

* * *

Irónicamente estaba en un restaurante con un enorme y apetitoso _Buffet, _del cual no podía poner una mano encima, ni para el aperitivo. Por otra parte era invaluable ver la mueca de dolor que tenía Aro dibujada en su perfecto rostro cada vez que el viento entraba al lugar golpeando en nuestra garganta el delicioso olor a sangre o cuando tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Nuestras platicas siempre se dividieron en cuatro secciones la primera por la que pasábamos ahorita consistía en "disfrutar" la compañía del otro midiéndonos y analizándonos, esperando haber quien daba el primer paso. Aro era demasiado impaciente para ser un vampiro ya que siempre iniciaba el la plática.

En la segunda parte empezaba con Aro siempre, haciendo las preguntas de cortesía _"¿Isabella como has estado?" "¿los demás están bien?" "¿Cuándo nos honraras con tu presencia en Volterra?"_, y las respuestas de siempre: _"Bien Aro, espero que tu también estés bien" "mis hermanos como siempre aburridos y peleándose entre ellos" "No lo sé Aro sabes que ahora estoy en el colegio y no puedo faltar…"_

Después un incomodo silencio se instalaba en el ambiente, Aro dejaba a un lado su habitual cortesía para ponerse agresivo y demandante era directo y en realidad yo lo prefería así, odiaba esa mascara suya de hipocresía.

-Cuéntame Isabella ¿ahora tu familia hace lazos de amistad con la comida?- dijo en voz tan baja que solo yo podía escuchar

-No se a que te refieres hasta donde yo sé eso no pasa con la verdura o la fruta ¿en Volterra, se fraterniza con la comida?

-Lo digo por que como son _vegetarianos _han de tener una estrecha relación, ten cuidado en cómo me hablas Isabella cada año que pasa te vuelves mas insolente- su tono de voz era suave pero peligroso, me aleje de él antes de que pudiera colocarme un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Quién es él?-dijo mientras que el mesero se acercaba a la mesa a poner mas vino a la copa de Aro, él lo miro mal y con esa mirada logro que se alejara el mesero de nuestra mesa

-El mesero ¿no es obvio?

-Te lo advierto Isabella, si sigues con esa actitud no seré bueno contigo, así que más te vale hablar y ser más dócil, así que te escucho ¿Quién es ese humano con quien paseabas el día de hoy? Debo de aceptar que me puse celoso querida, tu sabes lo que se sabe de las historias de los humanos con los vampiros, siempre son trágicas.

-Si te refieres a Edward, ya te lo he dicho, es hijo de un compañero del trabajo de Alejandro tuvo un accidente y mis padres se ofrecieron a cuidarlo, ya sabes cómo son ellos, no se a que te refieres con las historias de humanos y vampiros

-¿ah no? ¿Tu memoria vampírica te ha estado fallando? Pense que recordarías a tu compañero, ¿Anthony se llamaba?, nunca entendí como se le ocurrió liarse con una humana teniéndote a ti

-No hables de lo que no sabes Aro

Hablar de Anthony y su muerte era un tema aun doloroso para mi

-¿te olvidas querida que estuve participando estrechamente en su caso? Per cuéntame soy todo oídos

Aro me miraba fijamente y no me iba a dar la posibilidad de olvidar el tema así que empecé a hablar, yo sabía cómo habían transcurrido los hechos y nada de lo que dijera Aro era tan doloroso como la verdad

-Nosotros trabajábamos para María de alguna forma le teníamos cierta lealtad pues por un tiempo estuvimos encandilados con nuestra condición e inmortalidad, nos encargábamos de atraer a mas humanos para su ejército, sabes lo cegada que estaba por la venganza habían matado a su hijo y no descansaría hasta que cada uno de los soldados de ese ejercito pagaran, y si me permites decirlo, tú mismo le solapaste todo el descontrol que tiempo después fue un problema para ustedes, a Anthony le encargo traer al hija del general, el se hizo pasar por un criado para poder acercarse a ella, el se e_ncariño_ con la humana y se negó a traerla a María…

-¿Se encariño? No querida se enamoro, eso lo llevo a su muerte, tan solo tenía que matarla para salvar "su vida" y no lo hizo

Un nudo se instalo en mi garganta, de poder llorar lo hubiera hecho, pero no podía así que continúe ignorando su interrupción

-Él para protegerla, le conto nuestro secreto, María lo supo ya que lo tenían vigilado y corrió a decírselo a ustedes por eso lo mataron por haber revelado el secreto.

Pare no pude continuar, Aro me miraba con diversión, espero para que continuara pero no lo hice entonces hablo

-¿No quieres contar la mejor parte Isabella? Está bien lo hare yo, después María te tendió una trampa dijo que si tu matabas a _Heidi _nosotros liberaríamos a Anthony, así que fuiste por ella la mordiste casi la matabas, pero al último momento te arrepentiste, pensaste que la habías matado pero no fue así la dejaste con la ponzoña y bueno se convirtió en la hermosa y poderosa vampira que es hoy en día nosotros la acogimos, y tú te sentiste tan miserable ya que la muerte de Anthony había sido en vano, y si no me equivoco puedo decir que esa es la razón por la que no quieres pisar Volterra, tienes miedo a verla ¿No es así?

-¿Esa es la forma que tienes para convencerme de ir allá y unirme a ti? Temo decirte que no lo conseguirás, puedes irte marchando Aro, no hay poder humano ni vampírico que me haga ir contigo.

-Sabes querida, nosotros los vampiros tenemos algo a nuestro favor. Los humanos ven los errores de los demás y nunca aprenden de ellos, se les olvida muy fácil, en cambio nosotros tenemos las cosas tan presentes como si hubieran pasado ayer, un ayer muy largo, espero que no quieras cometer los mismo errores que Anthony, vendrás a Volterra mas pronto de lo que imaginas y no seré yo quien te pida que seas mi esposa, vendrás tu rogándome y yo querida te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

Aro dejo un par de billetes en la mesa y se marcho dejándome muy intranquila por sus palabras, tenía el presentimiento de que sus palabras se cumplirían al pie de la letra.

* * *

**_Como dije es cortito, a que no se esperaban esaa verdad?? bueno hay mas sorpresas para el siguiente capitulo, no se olviden de los reviews!! _**

**_nos leemoos pronto_**

**_besiitoos_**

**_bye _**


End file.
